Snow groomers are known to comprise a track in turn comprising a number of grousers extending in a first direction substantially crosswise to a second traveling direction of the track, and fixed to a number of parallel flexible supporting belts looped about a number of pulleys.
Certain known grousers include a fastening member extending in the first direction, fixed to at least one supporting belt, and having an inner cavity open laterally in the first direction; and a toothed gripping member extending along at least part of, and projecting from, the fastening member, and by which the grouser grips the terrain.
These known tracks have various drawbacks, mainly due to the inner cavities of the fastening members filling with snow and/or ice on the ski runs, thus increasing the weight of the grousers and impairing operation of the tracks.
Moreover, when the fastening members are made of steel, these known tracks have the further drawback of the snow and/or ice inside the inner cavities of the fastening members corroding the grousers, and so fouling the ski runs with rust-colored liquid.